Moonlight
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: Sesshomaru, a young dog demon, arrived to Earth from a distant planet in the year 1694. He is made to marry a 13 year old girl named Rin, who he came to cherish dearly so much so he gave a very important object. What happens when Rin dies? Would she reincarnate? If so would she believe him? Would he be able to make her believe in love again?
1. Intro

**Moonlight**

 **Summary:**

Sesshomaru, a young dog demon, arrived to Earth from a distant planet in the year 1694. He is made to marry a 13 year old girl named Rin, who he came to cherish dearly so much so he gave a very important object. What happens when Rin dies? Would she reincarnate? If so would she believe him? Would he be able to make her believe in love again?

* * *

 **Intro** **  
**

 **Sesshomaru POV  
**

Rin. The women with long dark brown hair and large brown duo-lie eyes, which emitted true loved, joy and happiness. _Rin._ _My dearest wife. The woman I wished to grow old with._ _My Rin._

* * *

 **[HIS Flashback]**

 **Her F** **lashback**

"Our daughter is still young. They want hr to get married now? Isn't it too early?" asked the female.

"She's got to get married anyways. It's just a matter of time...and maybe she wouldn't get into such a big house once she is older." replied the male.

"The family is so strange. They didn't ask anything else but the date and time of her birth and insisted to verify is with a midwife and came to propose the marriage once it was checked. It is quite abnormal," stated the woman.

A young girl, wearing a pink kimono, sat curled up against the door, tears brimming in her eyes as she overheard her parents' conversation next door.

"What do you know? They send so much cash as a gift. How many years do you think we have to work in this farm to earn so much?!" replied her father with his voice raising slightly.

"Didn't you hear their condition? We're never to see Rin again!" her mother retorted.

Rin sat quietly, gripping tightly to her cherry branch, when she was reminded yet again of this strange ordeal. ' _Never to see mother?! Or father?_ ' she thought, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"They are a very rich family, maybe they wouldn't want such poor relatives," stated her father calmly.

"But why do they want our daughter?" her mother asked, her voice clearly reflecting her sadness.

 **Her Flashback ends**

Rin squeezed her knees, over her 12 layered wedding kimono, as she was brought back to reality by the sound of thunder that erupted outside the carriage.

"A rainbow while it is raining! It is the wild dog's marriage!" exclaimed the man outside the carriage.

Her head was covered with a silky white cloth, yet she could hear the mutters of the woman outside.

"Who's in there?" said one.

"Who knows? Not some normal girl." said another.

Another rumble erupted from the sky, but suddenly the sky cleared and the shone into the carriage, through the red curtains and all sounds from the people silenced at once. In the distance, Rin heard the birds chirping, almost making her forget the sadness she had felt a few seconds prior.

Nervously, Rin pushed the elaborate carriage door open and stepped outside slowly. She slightly turned to her left and asked quietly,"Where are we? What village are we at?"

"Don't ask questions and don't talk to strangers," a loud deep voice boomed.

Truth be told there was honestly no one around. Her carriage and her stood in the middle of no where, with all the people somehow vanished. Although, Rin wasn't aware of this, she obediently nodded and returned back into her carriage, taking her originally seat in the centre.

A few hours passed and Rin grew tired and scared by the silence that surrounded her. She peaked out of her head covering slightly, before she was surprised by a boy's voice.

"Are you Rin?" the boy enquired, as he entered into the carriage and took a seat behind her, while accidently pulling the white cloth of her head. "I'm sorry."

Rin's heart was racing as fear wrapped around her small figure. He continued to say, "I know this might make you uncomfortable, but this makes me feel the same way. Father said we won't get married soon. In fact, I don't want to marry you since I don't know you.." he trailed off. For the first time, Rin looked up to see who this voice belonged to, knowing he was the one she was intended to marry. Upon looking up, see saw that the boy wore an elaborate white kimono with a pattern of red flowers inside 3 hexagons on his right shoulder, defying his high status. His hair was an unusual silvery blond colour that was tied up into a traditional bun. However, what surprised Rin the most was the fact that he wore a mask that not only covered his face, but his eyes too.

She was brought out of her daze when she heard him talk once again, "but according to their tradition, we are to spend the night together. I'm sorry."

Rin panicked slightly. Of course, she had known this to be true but it was quite frightening. After all, she was only 13 summers old and what should a girl know about being with a man at that age.

"Are you still wearing the white bridal cloth over your head?" he asked.

"Huh?" Rin said, confused by the question.

"No..it's nothing," he stated.

He pulled out and apple from his sleeve and handed it to her, "Eat this."

"I want to go home." Rin said, a bit more firmly.

"Do you know the way?" he asked curiously, but quickly said: "Eat this first."

"I'm not hungry," she said shrugging away from his outstretched arm.

"Please eat it. Just one bit." he insisted.

"What if I refuse?" she questioned. She knew she was risking her chance of staying alive, but it did not mattered no more.

The next words that exited his mouth rather threw her back. "Then I will wait. I will wait al night, till you eat it, and-"

Before he could finish, Rin slowly took the apple from his hand and bit into it. However, she refused to chew fearing it may be somewhat poisoned.

"Why can't I hear you chewing?" he asked, after a minute or so. Reluctantly, Rin started chewing.

"Can't you really see?" she asked him.

"Well.." he said, before moving his hands to unclasp the mask, to reveal his face and eyes that appeared to look like golden orbs.

Slightly shocked but intriguingly Rin lifted her hand to reach out to touch his handsome face, but pulled it back with hesitation.

"My family must have payed a lot of money to get you here. I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that..." Rin started slowly, surprised at the fact her future husband had gone as far as apologize to her, yet again. "In fact, I'm very ugly now that I can get married my parents are very much overjoyed and they got paid as well."

"But I don't believe your ugly," he interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because I can tell you're beautiful from your voice," he replied instantly. Rin smiled shyly and flushed at the compliment.

"Has anyone told you, you have a handsome face?"

"Well..that.."he started as he scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't see myself. But my father said I can see one day, but only in the moonlight."

"Really?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, when that day comes I'll see if you were lying to me."

 **[HIS flashback ends]**

* * *

I reflect on the days where Rin and I grew to love an cherish each other, after that fateful day we had come to meet. _Rin. Did you know, that because of you..I can see this world in the moonlight._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the intro! I promise the next chapters would be way more exciting! Just stay strong and wait patiently! THANK YOU! BTW I might have this story in wattpad under the name Rin_Rankotsu, where I will be updating simultaneously. Decision made based on your reviews.**

 **Lots of love,**  
 **Rin xxx**

 **P.S. please review 3**

 **Words: 1364**  
 **Published: 13/07/2018**


	2. Chapter 1

**Moonlight**

 **Summary:**

Sesshomaru, a young dog demon, arrived to Earth from a distant planet in the year 1694. He is made to marry a 13 year old girl named Rin, who he came to cherish dearly so much so he gave a very important object. What happens when Rin dies? Would she reincarnate? If so would she believe him? Would he be able to make her believe in love again?

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Normal** **POV**

Rin began smiling and giggling in her sleep. Her whole body twisting and turning as she moved in her sleep. Suddenly, her dream ended and she woke up, uncertain about what had happened. _It was him again...the silver haired man. I wonder why I keep dreaming about him. This is seems to be a continuation of the dreams I've been having for the past week_. She could the panging of her head, as she sat up to drink some water. It was still dark outside and the crescent moon was shinning trough the window. _Ugh...what time is it? 2:40 am?! I need to go back to sleep_ , she thought as she went back down onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her head, groaning.

* * *

 _ **Later that morning...**_

 _ **Taisho Residence**_

Inu no Taisho excitedly bounces down the stairs as he adjusts his blazer and pulls out his glasses.

"I am so excited! I am so excited! I am so excited!" he shouted as he danced across the dining hall till he bumped in his servant, Jaken.

Jaken shook nervously as he held a cup of coffee and motioned it towards Mr. Taisho, a Japanese entrepreneur and business magnate. The chairman, chief executive officer, and a co-founder of Satsumi Inc. Never once has Jaken seen his Master so excited in his whole service, despite the fact happiness and excitement was simply in the man's nature.

His Master grabbed the cup of coffee and took sips of it saying, "I'm going.. _sip_...to the... _sip_...airport... _sip_..I'm gonna see.. _sip_...my SON!"

Jaken smiled upon seeing the happiness in his master upon knowing his son's arrival back to Japan. Suddenly, it dawned upon him. The son that was arriving today was the great, Sesshomaru Taisho. _An absolutely spoilt brat, who has been brought up in America. Ugh..yes we know his mother died upon giving birth to him but Master had no reason to spoil his son soo much. Rumour has it that he has been engaging in activities with various women. It must be his lack of awareness about Japanese culture_ , Jaken though slightly angrily.

Just then the clock struck 7 O'clock and he sighed when heard his master say, "Why is the clock running soooo slow?" Taisho then moved his watch to his ears and said, "Even my watch is going soo slow."

"It isn't you're watch that is going slow, Master. You're simply going too fast." Jaken responded with a chuckle.

"I am too fas-?" he paused as he realized. He let out a deep laugh and stated, "I've been so happy for my son's arrival I don't what I'm doing."

His Master grabbed his car keys and yelled "Also, make sure Sesshomaru's room is perfect before he arrives! And tell Kumki to make sure the bath is ready before he comes!" as he walked out of the door.

Jaken let out a deep sigh and went on to start his duties.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo Airport**_

At the airport, much to Taisho's surprise, Inuyasha arrived wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans, with two colourful bouquets. It was very surprising since he knew Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did not get along very well, despite the fact they were brothers. Seeing Inuyasha's face so lit up with joy, almost seemed suspicious. Once his eyes settled on his father, who sat next to a fairly good-looking woman, he headed over to their direction an teased, "Hey Dad! Hey Step-mom!"

His father's face went bright red and his eyes widened in shock. He snapped out of it within seconds and grabbed Inuyasha down to sit next to him, before growling, "I don't even know this woman." After that he turned to apologise to the woman, but she had already left. Taisho sighed and sat in silence looking at the stairs in anticipation. Within seconds, his first born son- Sesshomaru stepped into sight, onto the stairs. His long silver hair had been cut short to his neck, his bang still kept in tact. He wore a red top with a white jacket and came down the stairs with such grace and style, it would surprise anyone to know he was a demon and not an angel.

Inuyasha whistled to get his attention, noticing his brother had spaced out slightly. Sesshomaru's golden eyes fell upon the pair and sparkled slightly.

"Hey dad!" he greeted as he pulled his father into a deep hug. He then walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a handshake and a short hug.

"Feh...welcome to Japan, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, as he handed him one of the bouquets.

"Who's the other one for?" Sesshomaru asked with one of his eyebrows risen.

"Oh that...I didn't know if you would come with someone or come alone. All these men go on holiday for 12 days an come back with a chick. You've been there all your life so I thought you'd bring someone," Inuyasha replied as his ears dropped slightly.

Everyone laughed heartfully before Taisho interrupted as he said, "Come on guys let's go home."

 _Where are you now, Rin? I want to hold you in my arms, one more time. Wait for me, Rin. I will find you, Rin! You will be mine._ Sesshomaru thought as he walked out of the airport behind his father.

* * *

 **Rin POV _  
Higurashi residence..._**

The glass bottle shattered downstairs, as I closed my ears with my hands, shutting my eyes tight. _It hurt. It really did._

"Rin, is your jaw alright?" whispered my older sister, Kikyo. I nodded. "Have hope baby girl. You will have a better life."

My life? I don't even know if it exists.

Growing up in this household wasn't easy. My father was a psychologically ill and he was an alcoholic making matters worse. He would get so aggressive that he used to constantly beat my mother. Once she was beaten so hard, that the blood splattered up to the ceiling. I believe those blood stained are still there in that abandoned house. Most of my childhood I didn't understand who was wrong. My mother or father. Since I was young, my father attempted to brainwash into believing my mother had done wrong. However, as I grew older I realised that my dad was wrong. That he was mentally ill; suffering from depression. Alcohol pushed this into the beast he turns into, at night. I cant blame him. He was tortured as a child, being beaten up and left to suffer by himself. His family left him...and so did he his friends. That's why we stayed with him. My mother, me, my older sister, my younger sister and my older brother.

Life still isn't easy for me. Now at the age of 16, my father is still aggressive, but this time he also hits my sister and I. I don't care about that however. My elder sister, 22, is a heart patient. She was married of once but her husband send her back upon hearing this. He threatened that he will divorce her if we don't do the operation by February. We don't have that much money, since my dad didn't work and the only income was from my mother and my sister's part time job. My older brother, just left college and he still hasn't been able to get a job. We couldn't rely on him much, since he was in a wheelchair due to an accident 10 years ago. My younger sister was now 15. She's still in secondary school, where as I just finished. Her grades are not the best, so by default all hope falls down to me. I had to succeed. Succeed to keep my family safe. I didn't mind, but the fact that things got worse at home day by day just ruined my confidence and self esteem. _I hoped one day things will get better, but that day never came. I called. No one heard. I screamed. No one heard. I cried. No one heard. I prayed. No one heard... I wished someone will...eventually. Maybe one day someone will._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Tell me what you think so far.**

 **Words: 1,492  
Updated: 20/07/2018  
**


End file.
